1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a laser processing method, a substrate dicing method, and a substrate processing system for performing the same. More particularly, example embodiments relate to a laser processing method for dicing a substrate using a laser light, a substrate dicing method using the same, and a substrate processing system for performing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to cut an object, e.g., a semiconductor wafer or a glass substrate, using a laser light, the laser light having a wavelength to be absorbed by the object may be irradiated to form a modified region within the object along a cutting line, thereby dicing the object. The diced object may be inspected.